1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat structure for a vehicle. More particularly to a seat structure having an improved grip for a passenger.
2. Description of Background Art
A suitable grip for a passenger is provided in a vehicle. See, for example, FIG. 9 in U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,798.
As shown in FIG. 9 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,798, a left-hand drive vehicle (1) (reference numeral in parentheses is the same as that used in U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,798, and the same applies to the following description of the background art) includes a laterally elongated seat (3) at a front portion of the vehicle (1). The seat (3) has a driver's seat for a driver on the rear side of a steering wheel and a passenger's seat for a passenger on the right side of the driver seat in the lateral direction of the vehicle (1). The driver seat is connected with the passenger seat to form the single seat (3) designed so that a plurality of occupants can sit side by side in the lateral direction of the vehicle (1).
The vehicle (1) is a rough-terrain vehicle adapted to be used in a rough terrain. In driving the vehicle (1) in a rough terrain, the driver grips the steering wheel or grips a left frame grip (652) provided on a body frame (60) to thereby support his/her body.
Further, the passenger can grip a right frame grip (652) with his/her one hand. If the passenger can grip another grip located near his/her body, the body can be better supported.
However, when this grip is provided on the seat (3) at a position near the body by using a separate member, the number of parts is increased to cause an increase in cost.